Sheik
Races __FORCETOC__ Hansheik The first born of Trarlarsh these are some of the strongest beings that exist as they stand so close to an emotionless state where only the spirit and drive of the Hunting Spirit pushes itself through them without any kind of control, mercilessly throwing itself as a grave and ugly force which would overwhelm some of the Slansheik as they fall to the corruptions of hunger but thankfully are very quickly smothered under the pressures and endless plotting of their inner citadels, their graceful bodies and crested heads too entrenched in trying to find the perfect solution to control that momentum they fall underneath its calling. For some scholars in their smoothly curved meditation points even the Transheik would be seen as the weakest forms, thanks to them having no presence of mind in the real world as it stands now, they are far too perceptive of the futures and the rolling Golden Winds that though they are able to summon life and decimate a world with their own calls to volcanic reigns if when they are young enough the spirit of some harm and destruction takes them, the wrong hunt chokes their exploring consciousnesses, in the Ica crystals that grow with them a kink will form, and in the most horrifying example Ascan enslaves two worlds and brings out three races of terrifying warfare as he listened to Yeirogwom far too absolutely. They hold the final solution in their matted claws, their hunched and deep muscles prepared endlessly to decimate the closest prey, eyes like smoking whirlpools are dark and shadowed underneath their different coats, every time thrown as camouflage against their environment, be it the barren mystery of the Giant mountains , the ochre torrent in that eastern desert, far into the maze of the desert or most rare of all the magma fields deep to the west or beyond all this the depths of those oceanic swamps, small lights leading down further into the opportunities of some discoveries to be made out from the deep and hand-crafted caves. In every instance their thick and entwined to protect their callused and harsh flesh underneath, atop their heads, paws and feet pushing out into tight manes as small circles, only the white bone of claws and fangs reaching through the blanket reveals their forms. Of course in the need to destroy whatever they have been set to defeat, be that from the command of a higher hunt call out from the Slansheik or an instinctive drive to feed and continually win their patience and baseless ferocity is famous whenever it is tested, the Eisalaeinuit Bahktu commenting that: [Echoes of Bahktu 2: the beauty of loss ] “As I wondered through the beckoning of some mighty essence, the fields pulsed beyond me, the heights of my lovers already seeming to call on me, though centuries alone were not enough to command that new journey, too much of EilTeenKray entwined in the mortal coiling within Oubeea my own Priayah of life force was summoned as a huge sea of echoing guttural feeding, the taste and dank scent of blood flocking to my fibres, and seemingly forever the tide of some furry and base beast lies at the core of everything. Each of these balls of force stood entwined in ugly webs of intrigue and plotting, forever starved and injured such bodies lie at the very core of strength itself, for though they should have lied needing, lost and weeping only a glorious light of belief and entwined storms ferocious and open, a maw of endless fangs streaming through the depths of the throbbing, pulsing, energetic forest, in their great numbers the whites of sharp claws and grinding maws still glowed in the deep night. Their shadow sat below this bone white, almost silver moon, ancient and dusty my footsteps calmly echoed against the beautiful bejewelled arcing towers, everyone a smooth and peaceful bone feeling just as thin as the clouds of air around me. flames somewhere softly whispering around me in a tight diamond pointing at Trarlarsh, though it stroked the cushioning air in that same faded filtered tone, suckling in energy and not throwing out energy, forever grasping the two lands together and throwing a Godly call to stay together, some rabid energy intertwining every part of itself into that which rampaged below, now as all the lights threw themselves up it seemed everything which lived had been thrown to a grander scale, those beasts of fur and destruction sprinting at the very limit of their power, in each a bounding body of barely holding tendons, stretching and popping those bound strings were their bodies. Surrendering to the overwhelming fuel and absorbed the rampaging ugly paws crushing and condensing the already blood splattered soil, down through the thin and acidic atmosphere where only the crimson of a sinking star glowed, as each layer of thorny, barbed, reaching branches like the veins of a giant flocking and deepening each shadow until only blackness remained, immediately the flicks of light from Xagi surrounded the scents of each body, stretching in their leaping, drooling need to feed they looped and leapt from those branches, seeping a small sea of ochre blood with every snatching touch, though with each fragile strike only the stony solidity of their flesh was torn, still the hide moved away from any pain, strangling and combining ever tighter, their constant beating hearts trying to hop from their bodies throwing them high above the mounds of the already fallen, throwing themselves from the trees the small rivers were conquered in one leap, hopping and clasping for a grip to push further they fell into one constant image of the hunt '' ''Nothing stood clouded or distorted in them, only a steady and absolute chilling reality, the mesmerising truth as now they stood free and powerful, unleashed now they were silently moving. Every time a single one of them hit any surface another pushed at the air below that movement, in the tiny instance between the foot stroking the tough surface simply to bounce back out again where a tiny crackle of particulate wood would have erupted all the force was smothered, breathed back into the collective process and launched against their tide. Infinitely the communion strained to follow the scent though, deep as any sense of spirit or morals from another species here only the spasm of a flitting, utterly fearful image of some swooping prey presented itself. They swallowed and breathed, entangled and only ever indebted in that one being. The last of five grand wings erupted out of a spiny, ridged slight line of speed pushed through sound itself, biting again as a claw swiped to it, only the very top of one light-sharp digit picking out a single horned feather. Fluttering to the ground that deep wave of digesting masses destroyed any fragment of its being, only ever striking where another had not, in one mountainous leaping mouth reaching for as much as could be gained from this final specimen, from every side in the simple motion of a closing hand they struck as one, the very twisting racking failings of every part of that animal while it was devoured did not just strike at the single victor of that bite, but reached further, penetrating the consciousness in each, spreading and growing to an irresistible force beyond everyone of them, reaching right to the sacred moon and out as in a pool of waste and fluid they sang in one deep note of thanks, “Xglorrrabya ” the call of the holiness within all death. Upon his ventures that spirit within them to conquer and drive forward displays them as a hive mind, able to connect and understand a situation based on the body and scent of the opposing figure, always thinking that the worst is to come they cannot trust or believe in anything they have not already known, though nor will they search for the new ideas in the world, for the ancient traditions of proving themselves in death and the first feed is the only way the strongest can survive, in the most cases using their own young as a pit of ingestion horrifying to the human mind of the gentle civilisation and yet for them the surest sign they are not infected with the weaker bloodline of the Transheik or the Slansheik. There are no morals nor calmness within anything they do, for even as they sleep others are dragging them across the fields or as is most common they simply ride an exhausted state while still moving, able to take the power of those around them as the energy used to pull their body along and allowing their own form to simply surrender to that tiny need to rest, they are incapable of seeing themselves as a single being only as the personification of a net to trap. Slansheik Though the Hansheik lie at the bottom of Trarlarsh , they are the beings who hold the power beyond just the simple hunting spirit, instead being capable of actually visualising that force from their small and crested heads allowing them the ability to feel that need to destroy and take anything in their way but in fact to come together and combine their forces in a swooping war which in the past ages have brought out the extinction of whole races and the extermination of the very first instance of the Uhn as they rose so long after the desecration of Ascan the Soulless . They are the civilised gap between the mortal world and the huge mighty force of the Transheik so that as they are used to destroy any enemy in their great scenting of that need to destroy all those enemies in the newest hunt, the Slansheik can rise instead to negotiate and plan an even greater victory, though just as in the core definition laid out from Oubeea rolling still in the spirit of their world so far indebted to all things that still fight on the verdant land. If you were to look upon their faces some hints of the wisdom in the Transheik still glow out through their deep brows, where for the lowest race fur mats and chokes their bodies, in the Slansheik there are points of baldness to allow them a greater sensory connection to everything within their kingdom that allows them the entry of leadership needs that deep feeling in each Sheik raising for them as the pores of their claws, extended and thin branches of dexterity, are open suckling hungrily to the fumes of life around them, stroking the sweat and scraps of flesh from any Hansheik that seeks their guidance, pouring a thin line of blood to mark their servants in any great battle, those who are there in the membership of every tribe member conjoining themselves to the empires around them, and in that marking the territory and language structured around those symbols and thrown again to rank those minions below them in their engineered conflicts. They rise straight out from the mewing young of every birth, easily witnessed as those who would rise to power as they contort the winds around them to bound to the fruit hanging low in the great mass of trees all are born within, the hopeful protection they might have underneath the overwhelming brightness of Bonesharra , the moon of thrones and known as the first bone and the breeder of darkened life entwined horridly in Yeirogwom , each time being abandoned by their mothers as they are far too physically weak to push themselves in the movement of a family and a tribe that is under the endless hunt of the greater beasts still bearing down upon them in the deep scent of birth and exhaustion. The snout of them is pushed back to their faces, an easy manipulation having pulled out through their own expressions being huge and easily ranking the bejewelled and rich leaders above the expressionless grunting of the Hansheik below, capable of contorting their words and the wills of the crowds to find their greatest advantage. In the complicated and ritualistic nature of Sheik culture for every kingdom there is a group of people who stand to represent every one of the branches of their will, the Xurayaal as the three simple foundations taken straight out from the Sheik understanding of their bodies, the hooves to tear and trample, the claws to wrench and grasp, the mouths to command and feed. For each of these and the Hunting Spirit that essence of being the leader rises up in their symbolism upon their tattoos in their runes and atop the beautiful towers taken from the enslavement and suffering of the Hansheik, though of course for anything that can be contorted in their huge power to comply to the hunt’s call they shall see the need for defences true only after the Guwahmvey age as all the ideas of beauty and innocence died finally and that unrelenting muscle ascends without mercy or complaint to any of the grandest constructions they can make. For Ica then the relationship is one which entwines in all the Kxozay that came upon Trarlarsh in its birth, and so though for all Sheik that sense of what is around them and any danger coming which can roll itself around the world, for them drives through and into the other beast, literally dominating the mind of that other being just as the Transheik can to forces of nature and the greatest of titans for the Slansheik long ago they knew that words and recognition of a face was impossible for the race they held complete dominion over, clouding their scents and manifesting dark and mystic mazes within their cities always throws out a need for the Hansheik to feel that more is required as of course for them the history of their being is one which encircles the natural world instead of a place of cold rocks and forced structure. Within the kingdom citadels each leading face is one of a lie, and though since the grief from Ascan has lead those to understand the vulnerabilities of trying to enforce conflict between Hansheik or invading their territory as an impossible task of their own painful loss, instead the powers are those of resource exchanges. Trarlarsh translates almost literally as painful living which though in the human world s a terrible thing really it is one of earning and strength through suffering so that there is never enough for everyone to survive in comfort, for the pleasure of a Sheik is captured in a victory of eating or anything into which the young have grown against the odds, just to feel the fuel of living force pushing itself down them is enough for a cautious sleep to rise. However they only perceive the tribe, accepting the rare encounters with their enemies as a cause to destroy and overwhelm that area they could have, not realising that actually the motions each of those groups take is modelled and performed in a forest visited by Svokool and the memory of Oubeea will block out a hedge where their war might rise, instead wishing that their spirit would be impacted more underneath a greater number, pressurising the leadership and acting as one of the original causes of the Hunting Spirit itself as a way to hold their amassing and rabid rage controlling such a momentum instead into a filtered sense of one drive, innately knowing that the end of their empire has come and a rest or some strange perfume would pull you away. They are the only beings to have coated themselves in greater cultural markings, calling on the history of their birth and the rich messages and scripting and messaging deep in the swamps and the catacombs below to find where the true blood line lies as within them the intelligence to see EilTeenKray pulling all things to the highest perfection they can reach as a core of their own momentum. Conniving and scheming then the trades and disagreements of land have been forming the lives of every Hansheik and forming the very evolution of the Giants in their mountains and the albino flesh of those upon the magma enriched rocks would not easily recognised the dark and matted more hunched forms of the forests, yet still they would feel a calling union above any need for them to survive alone. That is the distinction into which the Slansheik sit as they can see the higher strength of owning a race as a necessary permission for all those millions to survive. There is a tide of rage and tension constantly evolving and under such a weight that intelligence forces them to perceive themselves as the extension upon their tribe especially, though through their own will and a shared comprehension of the deep calling between every being connecting their minds further as intimate strings they can contort in just the same way as one would move their own body with their nerves. The easiest way to identify them is by the twinkle in their eyes though, a gaseous scrap out from the breath of Vexinay taken out of the flames from Bonesharra out of such ancient influences upon their culture embedded in everything, and so within the societies of those base tribes and their steady victories they can force the hunch-less and slim bodies can be held underneath a mass taken from the corpse of one Hansheik as the cost is instinctively understood as enough. Transheik Uhn Xchuan Nlran Icalansheik Category:Sheik Category:Races Category:Reference